Hime-sama
by TooCliche1414
Summary: Kigome Hamada, the Princess of the greatest Kingdom only known to anyone with the greatest will. She was taken by the traitors of the Kingdom but she soon escaped from their grasps and went to the nearest village, Konoha. Naruto and the others are given the mission to take her back home, but through this mission, they will experience the bumpiest trip ever. And she has a secret.


**Just to explain the background of the story for a bit.I've been working on this story for about three years ago and I left it untouched. Until now.**

 **Age:**

 **Kigome / 5**  
 **Natsu / 18**

* * *

I was small, tiny, and vulnerable.

Having to be the youngest child of the main family wasn't a sign of being strong, either a sign of authority. It was a sign of expectation.

A sign of not showing the sickness of fear.

My father was never sick, never touched or infected by it's the awful disease. He led our Kingdom to the very top, as did his father and his father's father and to the next.

I and my siblings were expected to be grown in the right and harsh way of becoming the next leader. It was just me and my two brother's into the opposing "competition". They had the advantage, having the other elders respect of them being men and Shinobi. As I... was just a mere princess.

The Princess Kigome of the Hamada Clan and the Land of the Mountains.

"In our history of the Hamada Clan, we were there alongside the first Hokage of Konoha. Senju Hashirama and along with his friend Uchiha Madara. And there was our Leader, your great ancestor, Hamada Hunsho. He was one of the founders of Konoha and our Kingdom of the mountains..."

There I sat in front of my grandmother, on the highest point of the temple of the great mountain where my village lay. There was no doors and no windows but stone pillars. Lifting the roof up the top of me. It was only I and my grandma who bothered to step the long case of stairs. It was our secret place and our hideout from everything. More likely her son...my dad.

All of the villagers thought that she was a crazy lady. Telling her fictional stories.

But I was the only one who would listen to her, and bring my heart to believe in the words she spoke.

I believed everything.

"But Oba-chan, how did Hamada-sama keep our bloodline?". I asked with pure curiosity.

She raised her brows and grinned.

"He married his sister." I grew in horror.

She started to laugh and smack the ground with her wooden cane.

"I'm lying you little monkey! - he married his mother".

I scrunched my face in disgust.

"Oba-chan!"

"Okay, okay. Can't you take a joke? What are you? Five?"

"I am five."

She blankly looked. "It doesn't matter about the age, all it matters is that you understand where you come from."

She signalled me over and I climbed into her lap. She flicked the brown shoulder length hair out of my vision and with a big kiss on the forehead, she whispered.

"... _and to know what you have to do_ "

I never did understand what she meant about what I _had to do_. I always thought she must of expected me to say that I wanted to the leader of this kingdom, having to go against my brothers in tow.

But...I always doubted that that wasn't it.

"Kigome!"

My guard's voices echoed through the valleys of the cloud under the temple. I didn't want to move from the place I was at, I didn't want to leave my grandmother alone. I begged my grandmother to say something, anything for me to have the excuse to not answer my guards. But with that one look on her face as I had the guts to look. I think the answer was clear as day. I sighed and got off her lap and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, your oba-chan will wait for you when you get back okay? You little monkey."

I lifted up my pinky. "...promise?"

She gave me her smile, showing me how old, how wise the lines defined her age and her eyes twinkling and dancing with the love, the compassion and the fun she was having. My grandma still had her glow, radiating around her. It was something I would always remember.

She lifted her pinky and linked it with mine. "I promise with my old bat of a life."

* * *

I was in a tree that was right in front of the main building of my Dad's office where he worked. I thought I could see him in front of the entrance

And there he was, standing tall in his robes and his long blonde hair flowing down. It looked like he was discussing some matters with the elders and mother right by his side. I was sweating all over from running down and going through the shortcuts in my village underground tunnels. It looked like it was used when we had both the wars on and ever since then, nobody ever bothered to remember ever having them.

From where I sat, behind all the leaves that hanged on the tree I climbed, it looked like Father was trying to look around for someone, ignoring the mouthing elders. Mother was trying to calm down the ones who noticed his out space mode.

He kept looking until his sapphire eyes spotted my own replica of them.

"Kigome get out of that tree, please." Dammit.

Panicking, I moved back against the thick clog of wood and only to realise that wood doesn't wear any clothes.

Spinning around, there sat the oldest of the family and that is also my 18-year-old brother, Natsu.

I was so shocked seeing him, I stood up and lost my footing from the branch and fell to pummel the death of the hard, soil ground. I could hear all the whispers of the elders, having their little gossip of my clumsiness.

I groaned out of agony as I sat up and rubbed my head. Footsteps stomped the ground and it stopped right in front of me. I felt the soft hands gently picked me up with ease and there I was in the arms of my mother, Hamada Miza. My mother had the most abnormal hair ever in my life to be seen. It was like the colour of the spitting blue fire as it glows through the darkness. Or to make it easier for me to understand, a night light.

I could always remember her piercing golden eyes. I would always envy her beauty 'cause I never did admire my own.

"Gome-chan? Why were you hiding in a tree?", She asked.

"I was...-", I panicked again. "-Looking for some bugs!".

She looked at me funny. "Bugs, honey? Isn't that a bit unlady-like?".

All I did was just give her a big smile, and a tight hug.

"Kigome here was hiding from Tou-san!", I turned my head to Nasty and poked my tongue at him. "No, I wasn't!"

I quickly got off Mother and started to argue back and forth with Natsu. He was always a tattletale, having to always shine to be the 'honest' and 'golden' of us all. Never could tell a secret to him to keep 'cause he'll think it was 'against his code'. The idiot looked like our dad. He had the shoulder length blonde hair and his structural staunch

"Both of you stop it right now!", My father ordered out. The both of us froze in place.

"Kigome! Come with me", I saw his figure move away from the crowds of elders and my other family, into the direction of our main house. More likely as me and my brothers call it, the courtroom. It was where Father would punish anyone of us if we did something that disobeyed his rules or anything that made him think of us wrong.

It looked like it was my turn.

Did I forget to feed our summons? Or was it not doing my daily tea training? Being a princess and all. Dread started to drool all over my face as I remembered something important. I forgot to wake him up from his sleep this morning. It had to be that!

I slammed my hands against my cheeks. "Ughhh..."

I saw my idiot of a brother cover his mouth full of his amusement. I kicked his shin and sprinted off from the reaction of groans and curses.

I knew I caught my mother saying "Never underestimate your sister, you stupid boy."

I ran up to the figure of a father and stayed right by his side. Not to close but not that far to suspect suspicion. I was never that close with my father because he was always with the other two boys, mother or at some business meeting. This was entirely new to me and having it to be the first time of it being for me going to the courtroom with him either. I couldn't stop myself thinking what I've done to displease him.

I saw how his long strides flowed through with the air, his stance tall and straight with his demeanour showing that he had no sickness of fear. His face full of no emotions.

"Hey, Nee-san!", looking up, Chichi was waving like a maniac as I saw her being held by her mother, Kimi-sama. It just the two of them in front of the gates. I quickly ran up and caught the bundle of joy as she unexpectedly jumped out her mothers arms.

"Hehe, Hello Chi-chan~", She squealed. Chichi was only 2 years old, already to spread the words to the world. Kimi-san was one of the servants that cleaned our courtroom. But that never stopped her from working and taking care of herself, her mother and ChiChi. She was indeed a single mother.

Kimi-san bowed right after she greeted us. We bowed back.

"How have you been Hime-chan? Haven't seen you since that little munchkin turned 2 last week." Kimi-san started out. I started to laugh.

"I was with Oba-chan! Sorry I couldn't visit lately."

I talked to her for a bit and then gave back Chichi-chan. It was a little hard with all her crying and grips but I soon got her off.

"Be good Chi-chan and make sure to be a good girl to your Oka-san okay?". I yelled as I saw them wave. It was time for them to go home at last.

As soon as I saw them disappear from my sight, I sighed. "I don't want to have kids when I grow up."

"Pft..." What? Is someone laughing at me? I looked around and tried to see who the culprit was and only did I find out it was my father.

His mouth curved into a little smile as he stared back at me. Is my father smiling? Goodness me! He's smiling for real! Father had the most loving smile I've ever seen with seeing him in his Storch mode.

"Ah...Tou-san..."

But with drilling in all of this new experience.

 _Pat. Pat_

 _"You'll become great parent when you grow up"_

I stopped my walking. But never did his own. He just kept going as I stared at his back.

I touched the tingling feeling upon my head.

"Keep walking or I'll leave you"He called without turning back.

* * *

 **I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I wrote this chapter before and it was all in these codes that were just confusing as HELL. I really hope you'll stick around and that you enjoyed reading this! BYEEEE**


End file.
